WickedQueen hermanas
by IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ
Summary: Dos hermanas, una bruja y una reina, iniciando con bondad en el corazón, después de tanto tiempo, una cautiva y la otra al borde de la tristeza, su único apoyo ellas mismas, a quienes consideraron sus verdaderas enemigas.
1. prologo

Historia escrita por:

mi, IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ y Lau_MyPretty (pueden encontrarla en wattpad y leer sus maravillosas historias ;))

Cada una será encargada de escribir un punto de vista, los cuales se dividirán en Zelena y Regina.

El embarazo de Zelena había sido adelantado por aquellos aros de cebolla dados por la nueva oscura, justo después de dar a luz a una hermosa bebé, Emma se presentó en el hospital para secuestrar a Zelena, Regina había logrado evitar aquella acción de la oscura y así mismo había fracasado.

Regina posó la mirada en su hermana la cual se encontraba exhausta después del parto.

-"Ahora tu",-señaló Regina a la pelirroja,-"Volverás a dónde estabas, digámoslo así a tu hogar".

Zelena desvió la mirada de Regina a su pequeña hija la cual se encontraba en los brazos de Robin Hood.

-"La niña se va con nosotros, ¿a caso creíste que serias su madre?, ella merece algo mejor",-le respondió Regina con un tono de voz arrogante.

Y de esa forma Robin Hood salió del cuarto con su hija en brazos, mientras Regina tomaba a Zelena por el brazo con fuerza para devolverla a su habitación en el sótano del hospital, pero esta vez había algo diferente, los ojos de la bruja del Oeste se llenaron de lágrimas mientras contenía el llanto en la garganta.

 **hola!, cuanto tiempo, no me maten**

 **si, continuare mis otras historias, solo denme unos dias para actualizar todas.**

 **espero y disfruten esta historia que escribo con mi hermosa amiga 3**

 **un beso lleno de magia**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Aquella noche en el hospital psiquiátrico fue distinta y a partir de esa todas las siguientes fueron exactamente iguales.

Zelena había sido llevada a la fuerza de regreso a aquella habitación en el sótano del hospital por su hermana, la cual estaba dispuesta a toda costa a alejarla lo más posible de su vida, lo cual también implicaba que Zelena no tendría contacto alguno con su hija, la primera vez que llego a ese lugar no opuso resistencia pero esta vez había sido distinto, ambas hermanas forcejearon y toda la escena terminó en gritos, solo hasta que Regina aseguró la puerta de la habitación y se alejó de aquel lugar.

El aire de Storybrooke era frío lleno de misterios y magia, provocaba gran variedad de sentimientos en toda persona, a excepción de algunos individuos, la enfermera Ratched estaba bebiendo él té mientras observaba con aburrimiento los documentos dispersos en su escritorio, el hombre de la limpieza tenía la vista fija en el trapeador con el cual Fregaba una y otra vez el suelo.

Esa misma noche algo inusual azoto la calma que gobernaba aquel lugar, todo el espacio fue invadido por llantos y lamentos, la enfermera y el hombre de la limpieza cruzaron miradas de sorpresa y terror, todos los ruidos provenientes venían nada más y nada menos que de la habitación a unas cuántas puertas de la bruja Del Oeste, en todo el tiempo de su estancia no hacía ni el menor ruido, pero esta noche fue todo lo contrario, ambos sujetos se miraron una vez más entre si sin cruzar palabra alguna, y esto solo fue el inicio de los que vendrían siendo unas tormentosas noches de dolor para Zelena.

••Punto de vista de Zelena••

Había sido arrastrada por mi hermana de nuevo a lo que ella llamaba mi hogar, la furia y el dolor me estaban consumiendo y tenía un llanto atorado en la garganta, hacia tiempo desde que solté una lagrima de tristeza, ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que llore con sentimiento, Regina me había prohibido salir de nuevo, cosa que realmente no me importaría si no tuviera una parte de mi vida allá afuera, soy una villana si, pero ¿a caso no merezco compartir el amor de mi hija?, al parecer no, camine por toda la habitación arrastrando los pies golpeando la puerta y la pared.

-"¡Maldita sea!",-chille furiosa.

Al darme por vencida me recosté en la cama Mientras jugaba con las cintas de la bata color rosa, deje a mi cabello caer sobre mi cara y estuve en silencio observando a la nada hasta que la habitación se volvió oscura, la soledad no me habría importando días atrás pero mi hija estaba en manos de mi hermana y lo que más me dolía era que no la podría ver nunca, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, tanto tiempo sin llorar había olvidado la sensación, las lágrimas eran tibias, corrían despacio mojándome el rostro, trate de pararlas en constantes ocasiones pero me fue imposible, termine acurrucada en el rincón del cuarto abrazando mis rodillas, no lo soporte más y solté en llanto, por lo que entendí mis lloriqueos se escuchaba a más allá de estas cuatro paredes, y esta noche de lamentos transcurrió a pasar exactamente igual a las siguientes hasta perder la cuenta de los días que llevaba ahí.

Una tarde la enfermera entro para dejarme el desayuno, o la cena, no estaba segura, la ignore completamente y ella salió asegurando la puerta, me acerqué a la comida para examinarla, como sospeche era el mismo platillo que me llevaban sirviendo desde que llegue. El tiempo había pasaba volando cada vez oscurecía y amanecía más rápido, el tiempo estaba jugando conmigo, con mi mente, no hablaba, y no es que no pudiera, solamente lo veía innecesario, no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que Regina y yo nos habíamos gritado y desde entonces ella no había vuelto, y no esperaba que lo hiciera, al poco tiempo de dejar de hablar, deje de dormir, y me la pasaba dando vueltas y vueltas en aquella habitación, observaba por los pequeños huecos como oscurecía y conforme pasaban las horas como la luz empezaba a apropiarse del lugar, cada segundo que pasaba pensaba en mi hija, en su vida, en su rostro, y en lo más importante, ¿necesitaría a su mami?, ¿me extrañaba?, ¿sabría de mi existencia?, esas preguntas rebotaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, sabría con exactitud que nadie me las respondería.

•••

Era verdad que Regina no había mostrado interés alguno desde que había encerrado a Zelena, sin embargo la enfermera Ratched no estaba segura de la estabilidad mental de la bruja, los lloriqueos, lamentos y golpes habían empezado a pasar a un grado mayor, así como también otros elementos habían aparecido, algunos ejemplos de ello eran el insomnio, el silencio, y sobre todo el apetito, Zelena había dejado de comer desde hace Dos días, era una villana si, pero después de todo era un ser humano el cual no mostraba interés alguno en la vida, lo que para Regina suponía que era perfecto, la enfermera volvió a cruzar miradas con el hombre del aseo, por un instante su rostro se tornó más serio y pensativo, sin considerarlo de nuevo tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la antigua Reina Malvada, el teléfono sonó un par de veces hasta que después de un instante alguien contesto al otro lado de la línea.

-"Alcaldesa Mills",-soltó un largo suspiro,-"Hablo del hospital, tenemos un problema, es su hermana...",-dijo la enfermera sin más, para después escuchar un silencio profundo por parte de Regina, la enfermera escucho unas cuantas palabras y después la llamada fue cortada, colocó el teléfono en su lugar y volvió a tomar asiento frente al gran desorden de documentos y en las manos sostenía la taza de té caliente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo escrito por mi, IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ

••Punto dé vista Regina••

Odiaba a su hermana. La odiaba por todo lo que hizo y si fuera por ella no saldría nunca mas de esa habitación. La odiaba pero también le dolía, zelena era toda la familia que tenia, y esa mujer se encargo de arruinar lo que había construido de su vida.

Llevarse a la bebe fue algo doloroso, lo hizo guiada por el enojo pero... Una hija merece a su madre, y gracias a su orgullo y su ira no la conocerá.

Desde que se llevo a la niña apenas si le dio un vistazo, se la dio a robin y este se encargaba con cariño de su pequeña bebe.

Pasaron apenas unos dos días desde que dejo a zelena y trajo a la niña, y robin y roland se mudaron con ella.

Al fin estaba formando la familia que siempre quiso!... Porque aun sentía un vació?

-una moneda por tus pensamientos? - su ladrón la abrazo por detrás y regina sonrió débilmente.

-estaba pensando en... En... - niega- no es importante, como esta la niña? -

-dormida- robin se me quedo mirando y niega -no, no lo hagas! -

Alce una ceja -no hice nada robin-

-estas pensando en zelena de nuevo, no lo hagas, merece estar alli, te daño. Me daño! -

-lo se, lo se, solo que... Tal vez no es lo mejor para la niña y... -

-regina- la abraza -por favor olvidalo si? Dale un respiro a esa cabecita que tienes- me sonríe

-esta bien- suspiro y me relajo en su pecho que tanto amaba.

-ademas... Ahora tu eres su madre- da una sonrisa plena y regina se aleja como tocada por fuego

-que? -

-la niña te amara regina, tanto como yo, seras perfecta como su ma... - ella niega y se da vuelta

-robin no!, estoy harta, estoy...cansada de robarle niños a los demás, zelena no sera la mejor madre, pero es la que tiene, yo... No puedo- susurra -zelena... O cualquiera puede darte lo que yo no, no soy la madre de esa niña y nunca lo sere- traga saliva para contener las lagrimas.

-no lo entiendo... No tienes problemas con henry... O roland! -

Me di vuelta y aprete los dientes y los puños -es muy diferente! A henry yo lo elegi! Roland solo me tiene a mi pero... -

Vi como la cara de robin se oscurece -mentias cuando dijiste que podias con esto. No aceptas a mi hija-

-robin yo... - intenta tocarlo.

-no!- se aleja de mi -me ire, gracias por la oferta regina, pero sera mejor que yo y mis hijos nos alejemos de ti-

-robin- las lagrimas comienzan a salir.

-adios regina- agarra a largo bebe y se va.

Regina queda derrumbada en el sillon. Ella sola acaba de arruinar todo, no zelena, no cora, no rumple... Ella sola alejo a su alma gemela.

-mama?- henry entra confundido por el vacio de la casa.

-henry!- se incorpora y limpia las lagrimas rápidamente-crei estabas con tus abuelos-

-y asi era... Pero salieron y... Mama? Estas bien?- se sienta a su lado preocupado y la abraza.

-robin se fue- susurra y se acurruca en su pecho.

-que?, Porque?-

-lo aleje, en vez de decirle que me duele que... Que tenga una unión con zelena que nunca tendre con el... Le hice sentir que no quería a su hija-

-ve y dile, mama, es tu alma gemela, entendera-

-ahora no- susurra.

-mama...-

-te llamare para la cena, ve arriba- se levanta y el niño se rindió, no habia caso, su madre mo hablaría.

Seis semanas despues

Henry estaba con emma y él pirata sarnoso y regina estaba sola en la casa, al igual que todos los dias desde que robin se fue estaba con una copa de vino y una revista que aparentaba leer pero realmente hace horas estaba en la misma pagina.

Tira la revista y apoya el vino para llamar a robin por teléfono

-robin... Podemos hablar? -

-que deseas regina? -

-por favor, ven. Te amo y... Y lo siento- murmura para escuchar un suspiro

-tambien te amo, en un rato ire-

-gracias- sonríe y corta para recibir una llamada. Del hospital.

Gruñe y atiende

-que quieren?- la enfermera dijo estupideces que no se molesto en escuchar, estaba pensando como vestirse para su ladrón

-para eso me llaman!? Les pago para que hagan su trabajo, si debo ir a hacerlo yo considerece despedida- bufa y corta.

-la verde arruinando mis momentos felices desde tiempos inmemorables-

Suspira y deja de pensar en su hermana, tenia una familia que arreglar.


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo escrito por Lau_rose75 (pueden encontrarla en wattpad ;) )

No era extraño que la alcaldesa hubiera rechazado el resto de las llamadas pensó la enfermera, Zelena no merecía la atención de ella ni de nadie pero aún así Ratched estaba inquieta por las actitudes de Zelena durante las últimas semanas, los gritos y lamentos habían cesado, parecía que su apetito estaba volviendo pero después descubrió que no era así, la bruja se la pasaba durmiendo la mayor parte del día y con aquellos pretextos y miradas de odio evitaba todas las comidas.

Una fría mañana la enfermera salió del cuarto de la pelirroja dejando la comida dentro, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando escucho un ruido de vidrios rompiéndose, Ratched abrió la puerta bruscamente para encontrar a el vaso y los platos rotos en el suelo, ni siquiera se limitó a mirar a Zelena y llamó al hombre del trapeador.

-"Tú, limpia esto",-ordenó la enfermera con su voz amarga.

Zelena había vuelto a arrinconarse en la esquina de cama, cubriendo sus piernas con la manta, el hombre termino la limpieza y ambos salieron de la habitación volviéndola a cerrar, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de notar los pedazos faltantes del plato y vaso, cada uno volvió a sus labores como si nada hubiera pasado, la realidad apenas estaba por iniciar.

••Punto de vista de Zelena••

El romper los utensilios había sido un plan al azar e improvisado, justo antes de que la enfermera malhumorada entrará a mi habitación había escondido unos cuantos pedazos del plato entre las sábanas, todo el resto de la tarde como los otros días observe como el cuarto se oscurecía y se iluminaba, sabía que el tiempo estaba jugando con mi mente, y de pronto empece a ver constantemente el cambio de iluminación en el cuarto sin dormir, podrían haber pasado días lo que realmente no me importaba, la próxima vez que la mujer me trajo la comida mire mi reflejo en la bandeja, era yo hermosa por supuesto, pero mi rostro se veía diferente, estaba pálido y amoratado, supuse que era por los días que llevaba sin comer o dormir.

Durante el paso del tiempo me enteré que le enfermera había comunicado a mi hermana hacia algún tiempo mis acciones, como imagine Regina se había negado completamente a pararse por aquí, no era extraño, era obvio que mi hermana no quería verme la cara, por supuesto el cariño hacia ella era mutuo, no es como si yo me alegrará de sus visitas.

Una mañana al despertar me sentí mareada, estaba completamente des ubicada, observe las paredes del habitación y vi cómo todo daba de vueltas, haciéndome la fuerte trate de volver a dormir, pero algo estaba mal, considere en golpear la puerta pero al ponerme de pie mis fuerzas quedaron por los suelos, sentí como mi cuerpo se volvía pesado y caía al suelo chocando contra el piso mientras mi cabeza dolía a muerte.

El hombre de la limpieza observó curioso a la enfermera, ambos habían escuchado unos golpes dentro de la habitación, Ratched tomó las llaves y se dispuso a abrir una vez más el cuarto, y ahí encontró a la bruja totalmente inconsciente, después de unos minutos de tratar de despertarla, Zelena lo hizo, la enfermera pudo observar el cambio en la salud de esta, no dijo nada, y tampoco se le pasó por la mente llamar a Regina, hizo caso a las palabras de la alcaldesa meses atrás, "Encárguense ustedes mismos", y eso fue lo hizo, empezó a suministrar medicamentos a la pelirroja, la autorización ya la tenía y conforme los días pasaron estos comenzaron a hacer efecto y a mostrar cambios para bien, o al menos eso creyó.


	5. Chapter 5

**Punto de vista regina**  
Roland, Robin ,y la bebe volvieron a vivir con ella, todo iba perfecto.  
-milady- robin se acerca y la besa. -ladron- sonrie juguetonamente  
-regina, necesito que cierres los ojos- le sonríe y le pasa una venda negra.  
-Que? No! -  
-regina... - amenaza  
-bien- murmura molesta y se pone la venda.  
Robín la lleva al patio y la sienta en el pasto para quitarle la venta de los ojos.  
-robin- susurra con voz ahogada al ver las luces, la manta con vino y comida y... Y... -o por Dios- se le cae una lágrima al ver que su hombre estaba arrodillado frente a ella sosteniendo una caja con un anillo, de una banda de oro recubierto por pequeños rubíes.  
-regina mills...- El Rubio se veía algo nervioso -amo cada cosa de ti. Lo malo, lo bueno... No seria nada sin ese carácter descarado que tienes- sonríe y ella rie entre lágrimas -quiero compartir lo que me quede de vida contigo, amarte con cada parte de mi ser... Y porque no hacerlo oficial? Milady, quieres casarte conmigo? -  
Ella se queda un momento en silencio procesando que acababa de suceder -acepto. Dios, si si acepto- se tira sobre el y lo llena de besos aun llorando -te amo robin- se queda sentado sobre sus piernas mientras el coloca delicadamente el anillo en su dedo para luego besarla  
-te amo regina-  
Ella apoya su frente contra la de el y frota su nariz cariñosamente  
-eres demasiado romántico para mi propio bien... Y los niños?-  
-y lo amas- sonríe -con tink-  
-dejame adivinar, el hada Cupido te ayudó en esto? -  
-tal vez- rie -vamos a comer señora esposa-  
-futura, esposa- le guiña un ojo.  
Diez meses despues:  
Había pasado un tiempo de la travesía en el inframundo, pero ya estaban en casa.  
Reina estaba en el regazo de Robín con una copa de vino ambos mirando a la niña  
-cuando le pondrás nombre? Robin, paso mucho tiempo No podemos seguir llamandola bebe-  
-lo se, lo se- le acaricia el brazo -estaba pensando en... Rose. Me resulta apropiado para una niña delicada como ella- sonríe.  
-rose- repite. -me gusta- apoya su cabeza en su hombro y deja la copa -quiero casarme-  
-lo sé, yo tambien, ya parece una eternidad desde que te pedi matrimonio- rie  
-paso una eternidad... Que dices.. Dos semanas? -  
-crees poder prepararlo en ese tiempo?- deja a la morena suavemente en el sillon para ir a alzar a la bebe que comenzo a llorar.  
-definitivamente puedo- rie  
-entonces en dos semanas sera-  
En la cena con todos anunciaron su casamiento, no recibieron mas que felicitaciones y luego regresaron a casa con henry, roland y rose.  
Al dia siguiente regina estaba en su salon rodeada de papeles, vestida de entrecasa con uba remera de robin y un short, con unos lentes viendo cosas de la boda  
-vamos a ver... - muerde la lapicera repasando las revistas -perla o marfil... Perla o marfil- intenta recordar las clases que su madre le daba -demonios, no recuerdo la diferencia- gime y tira la revista -ya voy descartando tres revistas, no me casare nunca- se tira al sillon frustrada.  
-suerte tienes un hijo que pidio refuerzos- dice una voz.  
Ella levanta la cabeza para ver a dos mujeres mirándola divertidas.  
-snow! Emma- rie y se endereza-henry las llamó? -  
-creo recordar las palabras de, a mi madre la absorvio el espíritu de las bodas y no tendre lugar para pasar si sigue descartando cosas- la burla snow  
-crei era más fácil ya que mi madre me pasaba horas enseñando cosas como esta- suspira -se ve que no-  
Se sienta una de cada lado y agarran las revistas  
-color?- pregunta Emma- leyendo la revista  
-blanco con dorado-  
-flores?- snow agarra un listado  
-rosas Rojas y lirios-  
-quien te hará el vestido?- curiosea Emma-.  
-granny se ofreció, debo comprar la tela-  
Pasaron toda la semana así y el último día de esa semana regina las nombró damas de honor.  
A dos dias de la boda La rubia se fue un rato antes porque tenía una cita con el pirata y snow se quedo  
-para que voy a querer una estatua de hielo?- resonga regina y se tapa la cara con la revista estresada  
-fuera de la lista entonces- rie la de pelo corto -se que una boda es difícil y estresa, pero esta saliendo todo bien, tomate un momento para respirar y recordar porque lo haces- le da una sonrisa amistosa.  
Regina se queda perdida en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa embobada cuando tocan el timbre. -yo voy- se levanta y abre -granny?-  
La anciana sonrie y levanta una bolsa con un vestido de novia. La ex reina del mal se queda con la boca abierta  
-bueno niña! No te quedes ahi parada, tenemos un vestido que probar, hay poco tiempo- granny la burla y la empuja dentro  
-podia entrar sola- bufa esta  
-si claro!- Me encaja el vestido -desvistete, vamos a probarlo-  
Regina se desvistió y se colocó el vestido con escote corazon y la bonita falda abultada. La morena en el fondo era muy tradicional y se casaba de blanco y hacía todas las cosas tontas y bonitas, pero en cuanto se vio en el vestido jadea y queda en shock.  
-esto esta pasando. En dos dias me caso con mi alma gemela- susurra con los ojos húmedos.  
Snow le pone una mano en el hombro -estoy tan feliz por ti... Te lo mereces regina, mereces ser feliz-  
Regina da la sonrisa mas sincera de su vida y se queda observado el vestido.  
En otro lado del pueblo:  
-swan! Si interrumpimos al cita al menos dime que demonios pasa-  
La rubia corre a la biblioteca.  
-killian, no hay tiempo, solo Confia en mi-  
Cuando llegan ya estaba belle, david y henry.  
-que... - empieza emma.  
-la furia esta aqui de vuelta- la morena informa preocupada levantando una nota:  
 _La furia esta aquí de vuelta, esperando para atacar... Viene por lo que le robaron, cuidado._  
-nadie le robo nada a ese montruo! - se queja killian pero el resto permanece en silencio.  
-viene por robin- david pronuncia lo que los demas no se animaban.  
-no son tan inutiles despues de todo- pronuncia una voz.  
Todos se dan vuelta asustados  
-hades- jadea belle  
-que haces aqui!?- grita emma  
-vine a advertirles... Ya no podrán hacer lo mismo que antes, no señor- rie y se pasea por la habitacion -esta vez no podra escapar de su destino, game...over para el ladron- ve la cara de panico de todos -ohhh relax, uno menos no hace daño, el día de la boda se abrirá el portal- rie -considerenlo mi regalo de bodas- desaparece y luego los observa por la bola de cristal -esa mujer pagara por encerrar a mi bruja-  
En la biblioteca todos daban vueltas desesperados revolviendo cuanto libro haya  
-tiene que haber otra forma!- dice desesperado henry -al fin esta feliz esta... Esta por casarse, no Puede pasarle esto- susurra y se le caen algunas lagrimas. Emma lo abraza  
-chico, somos heroes, encontraremos el modo-  
Nieve abre la puerta feliz  
-vine en cuanto termine con regina, se ve hermosa en su vestido- sonríe sin notar la mirada de todos-que paso?-  
Killian es el que rompe el silencio contándole que sucedio  
Snow deja de sonreír y palidece  
-no puede ser cierto... -  
Emma- se sienta rendida en la silla -lo es... Hay que decirle a regina-  
-no!- Salta snow- ni una palabra Emma! Esta consiguiendo su felicidad! No la arruinaremos con simples amenazas-  
-snow- interrumpe suavemente belle- no son amenazas vacías... Hay... Hay un hechizo de los dioses que pueden usar sobre objetos o seres que conectan a la muerte que... No permite evitar que se lo lleve- susurra y levanta el libro.  
Queda un silencio por un buen rato.  
-no evita que se lo lleve... Pero tal ves si que que llegue a el- sonríe emma  
Bella se queda pensativa -eso... Eso podría funcionar-  
-mientras el plan salga bien, ni una palabra a regina- sonríe la rubia.  
Boda :  
-tink!- regina la ve llegar y la abraza -gracias por venir a casarnos-  
-teniendo en cuenta que yo los junte, como no podría? - sonrie  
Regina rie y se ve al espejo  
-mama, estas hermosa- dice henry  
Esta sonrie aún más- gracias hijo... Ve con Robin-  
Este sale y se cruza a emma y snow  
-operacion salvar outlawqueen lista?-  
-solo faltas tu- asegura emma.  
El chico agarra el libro y la pluma y escribe que se crea un hechizo protector alrededor de todo el lugar.  
-gold hizo lo suyo?-  
-si henry, puso un hechizo en la entrada- rie snow-parece todo esta bien, solo hay que disfrutar este momento-  
Momentos después...  
Regina caminaba nerviosa por la entrada. Henry la miraba sonriendo-mama, gastarás el suelo-  
Esta para colorada -lo siento yo... Estoy nerviosa- murmura.  
-hay que entrar- le estará su brazo y la morena toma una respiración y lo agarra, comienzan a caminar y regina abre la puerta ligeramente con magia. Solo basto un vistazo a su alma gemela para tranquilizarse completamente y caminar con una sonrisa.  
Emma estaba sentado en una fila y rumple en la otra preparados para actuar si era necesario.  
Ella estaba tan cerca... Podía oler al bosque en el que tanto lo identifica. Abre la boca y dice te amo sin sonido, y el le contesta yo también.  
Todo era perfecto, Tink los observaba con cariño y Roland tenía los anillos junto a su hermanita.  
Un viento fuerte abrió la puerta de par en par, se escucha un alarido que hace a regina tirar el ramo y darse vuelta rápidamente.  
-que demonios?! - Jadea al ver la furia entrar como si no hubieran puesto capa tras capa de hechizos protectores.  
Emma y gold no pierden tiempo y se paran intentando usar su magia para pararlo pero el monstruo da otro grito y los tira a cada uno contra la pared.  
Regina da un paso atrás soltando su vestido y choca con Robín que la abraza de la cintura.  
-regina... -  
Ella lo mira presa de panico-robin-  
Henry intenta escribir algo en su libro pero nada funciona. La furia iba a conseguir su objetivo.  
Los ojos de regina se humedecen al darse cuenta que venía a llevarlo como la primera vez-robin- solloza y le da un beso lleno de sus lágrimas saladas.  
David y Killian intentaban usar sus armas contra el pero solo atravesaba logrando molestarlo y también los tira lejos.  
Da otro alarido y se acerca a una velocidad impresionante a regina, henry, Tink y Robín. El hada intento frenarlo con magia pero ella y henry salieron revoleados para atras  
Regina estaba llena de ese pánico que tenía la última vez, se pone protectoramente frente Robín -no te lo llevaras otra vez!- grita y crea un hechizo de proteccion. Estaba haciendo toda su fuerza para mantenerlo, y la furia intentaba romperlo  
-agg- gruñe regina haciendo fuerza para soatenerla  
-regina- susurra robin  
Esta lo mira preocupada.  
-te amo- le da un tierno beso mientras a ambos se les caían las lágrimas -tu eres mi futuro... Lamento haya sido tan corto-  
-no te atrevas a despedirte robin- se le caen las lagrimas  
Este solo da una débil sonrisa y ve cómo todos estaban huyendo desesperados o intentando ir contra la bestia, john habia alzado a roland y a rose y se llevaba a los niños llorando lejos.  
-no me dejes- susurra con voz ahogada.  
-siempre estare a tu lado- la mesa y el hechizo de rompe, la furia empuja a regina y agarra a robin  
-robin! - grita desde el suelo con el vestido sucio y desgarrado intentando levantarse-hey!- Le tira una bola de fuego pero la bestia lo rebota y le hubiera dado de lleno a regina si no fuera que tink la desaparece.  
La furia simplemente desaparece con robin.  
Regina queda sollozando en el suelo y ve a todas las personas que la ven con lastima y se limpia las lagrimas -no puede ganar tan facil- desaparece en una nube de humo y aparece en el lago como la última vez, pero lo llega, simplemente logra ver como la furia y el alma de robin desaparecían.  
Los demás llegan tras de ella pero a regina ya no le importa. Se sentía vacia... Solo le quedaba el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue su alma gemela.  
Se arrodilla a su lado temblando -robin... Robin... - solloza intentando de alguna forma que reaccioné.  
-mama- siente una mano en su hombro y al mirar para arriba ve a su hijo.  
No logra ni pronunciar su nombre que rompe a llorar de nuevo, el se agacha y la aferra en un abrazo.  
Los demás se quedaban a orillas de la escena esperando que eso solo fuera un mal sueño y que su amiga no estaba destrozada en el suelo


End file.
